warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Swallowflight~ For Approval This is my version of Swallowflight. It is redone because I made the original 'Swallowflight' in a loner blank. It was declined. I made this one to correct it. Please comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blur and smudge the spots. Make them smaller and set them to where it looks better. NightfernLet's go diving! 19:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Thanks so much! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Make them smaller still and blur and smudge more. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 15:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You've made them larger, and now they're all over his legs. Use brush 1 and ONLY at the paws. Blur at brush 1. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm working on other chararts more than this one. GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 15:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Take your time. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Cloudpaw~ For Approval This is Cloudpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. Cloudpaw is a white tom with gray splotches that look like clouds. He has gold-brown eyes. Cloudpaw's mentor is Nightshade. The other apprentices say they had seen Cloudpaw look admiringly at Riverkit, one of the kits in the nursery. His fellow apprentices also smirk he is falling for the she-kit and in time, when they are both warriors, they will become mates. Brownstorm 01:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for that history (lol). Blur and smudge the spots. NightfernLet's go diving! 23:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Nightfern. Other than that, I see nothing wrong. However, you don't need to give us the whole history of the character you want approved, just it's description. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL I was kind of thinking that too. No shame intended. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I '''re-uploaded Cloudpaw. I won't add the history anymore. Brownstorm 19:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks better. Night? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The patch of grey looks way to smudged around the eye. Near the tail, the grey is coming off the lineart. There are little greyer dots in the grey patches. Get rid of those. Much better, though. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll send him a message, and ask him about it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Her. Brownstorm is a girl. Shh! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops... I'm messing up a lot recently. XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm changing Cloudpaw into a pure white tom with golden-brown eyes. Brownstorm 23:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''Do you like? Brownstorm 23:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Much better; make sure next time don't change their description. Like, that's an Erin Hunter move. lol. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Big deal. It happens. Don't worry, Brownstorm. We'll let you slide this time. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fawnpelt~ For Approval This is Fawnpelt. Fawnpelt is the ThunderClan medicine cat on Ottersplash and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. This is the first medicine cat charart I made. I worked on it for 3 whole days! Comments?GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Why is the lineart blurred? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's a light brown, not ginger she-cat. Look at my Fawnpelt for good coloring and smudge the paws. And sharpen the lineart; it is blurred. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now ''Re-Uploaded. Does this ''look better? I tried to do my best on the lineart. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Use the sharpen tool, it will fix it. Too dark brown. Lighten it up a lot; now it looks red-brown. Smudge the paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now 'Re-Uploaded. 'Is this better? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The lineart is still blurred, but that's not the problem here. Maybe just a bit lighter brown. For some reason, it looks like a mud color. But that's just my opinion. Don't hold me to it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) That's okay Holly. I actually ''like when you, Night, Forest, or any other member of this wiki give me comments on making the charart better. It helps me improve. Thanks again! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, Otter. I don't take well to constructive critism (sp?) and I usually get mad when someone tries to help me. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Do you like my latest Fawnpelt? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Much better! Still lighten it. Look here to see a good pelt color. And DO smudge the paws before you fix the pelt color, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll lighten it AND smudge the paws. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen the chest. Still lighter! Too dark! Smudged paws are off the lineart and blurred. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Grrr... this time I shall get this charart done correctly! lol. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) takes a deep breathe* This had better be light enough \_/ Just kidden : ) GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen her left paw- it's blurry, as well as her two back paws and chest. Her eyes are suppose amber, not brown. She's a cream right now, not a light brown. When you re-upload her, click on Fawnpelt and click the button with the paper on the right. You can replace her there without adding a whole bunch of pictures. Here, let me point out some things you can change in red. Make her light brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is ''Re-Uploaded. I fixed the eyes and did my best on the paws and chest. Let StarClan spare this one (lol)! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 00:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you start over? The chest is still blurred, and the paws smudging is beyond fixing. Try again, without ruining the lineart. Her pelt needs to be a tad darker. Keep trying; she'll get approved! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 02:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This is going to take me forever! I'll have to color Fawnpelt pixil by pixil all over again! Oh well, this is what happens when you get involoved in P:I (lol) just kidden! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 02:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''This is the new Fawnpelt. I made her a cream she-cat like you said, Night. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Err... I said that you made her pelt cream, and it needed to turn light brown. Use a brush size 1 to make a fine line at the paws and blur and smudge with a size 1 so it doesn't go over the lineart. Her right back paw is all smudged up. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 11:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) She looks more peachy than cream. And the dash of white on her chest NEEDS to be blurred. It doesn't look right otherwise. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Do the paws and chest look better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 14:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Use the smudge and blur at size 1. SLOWLY smudge (make sure it doesn't get out the lineart) and blur where the white meets the peach. Her pelt looks a lot better, just a tad darker and you've got it! Forest's right; her chest needs to be blurred and smudged, but not the lineart. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Does this look better? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 21:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to smudge the paws more. It looks too straight. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air21:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is right. Just keep in mind for next time that the coat needs to be inbetween cream-peach and brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is completely right. The paws need to be fixed. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well said. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigh* ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better *Prays to StarClan they say 'yes'* Paws aren't smudged enough. Use size 1 to color in eyes; the lineart isn't working. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm smudging and smudging and smudging, but you keep on saying I need to smudge more! I DO use brush...oh so I don't use the pencil? That's what I do. Is the pelt color good, at least? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's better; don't change it now, too late. It's like a peachy-tan-cream. But you smudge way strange. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Shimmerkit~ For Approval This is Shimmerkit, me, also from my fanfiction. If you don't mind, Nightfern, I borrowed your tabby blank you copied. She's a silver tabby with white dapples and multi-colored eyes. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 21:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Shimmerkit's cute! However, I really don't think that multi-colored eyes are allowed. I mean, that's nowhere near natural - or possible, I think. Re-do the eyes, unless Nightfern says otherwise. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it's fine- look here, and that picture is real. I've seen cats with two eye colors. Shimmerkit is amazing, and of course I don't mind with the tabby blank. I let users use it- I don't care. And I copied it, so xD. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I was worried you'd get mad. Yeah, my friend has a cat with one amber eye and one green. Name's Amber. Anything you want me to improve? ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know that they actually could have different colored eyes. Scratch what I said before. Sorry again, Shimmerbreeze. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem. 'S okay. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) CBA, anyone? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fawnheart~ For Approval This is Shimmerkit's mother from MoonClan's Treasure; I tried to make her like the tabby in the picture, but she didn't show up that way. I used the tabby blank again. I wasn't too happy with her belly. Thanks! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 21:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) This looks very nice. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) She's cute! I gotta ask though, did you use pure black? Because I've seen this before - for some reason, it messes up the lineart for some reason... ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sun~ For Approval This is Sun. I know this color pelt doesn't exist, but I like it. Sun is a dark and light yellow pelted she-cat with sky blue eyes. Comments? Brownstorm 05:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Arg! We already had this problem with Flash. No more unrealistic pelt colors, 'kay? This one looks just like Flash. Erase the words at the bottom. Is she in your fanclan? Nightfern2,000 Edits! 13:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Night, calm down. She's new. Unreal as it may be, it's okay. Let her re-do it. *peacekeeper* ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Added as an afterthought... Why don't you just take all the images that still have the words at the bottom, and erase them yourself, and re-upload them? It'll save you the hassle of yelling at people about it. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm not yelling. I'm not even angry at all. lol *peacekeeper* I know Brownstorm in real life; did you know? She's a friend. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) How comes YOU know everyone else here? =( ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Axel ~ For Approval Here's Flamethrower's brother, Axel! I didn't know what to do for the reddish-color, so I tried something crimson-like. As for the tabby markings, I tried out the line version. He doesn't look half-bad, if I do say so myself. (on a side note: Loner Lineart = <333. xD) ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:30, January 31, 2011 (UTC) lol. He looks fantastic! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine